


Dumb Ways to Lose

by CuteSomic



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteSomic/pseuds/CuteSomic
Summary: A short parody.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Dumb Ways to Lose

Leave your trusted crewmate pal,  
Go alone to Electrical,  
Camp Security without backup,  
See a vent open, walk up to ask what's up.

Try to double kill and fail,  
Get confused by your own cover-up tale,  
Fake a common task that no one has,  
Kill a crewmate and run in a crowded place.

Use Discord to tell your friend who killed you,  
Never say in meetings what you will do,  
Make everyone guess your thoughts and intentions,  
Point your fingers just to raise mistrust and tension,  
This is how you play third impostor,  
This may not rhyme but it's quite possibly

Dumbest way to lose!


End file.
